Two leaders, Two camps, One prophecy
by BlossomHunt
Summary: I do not own Rick Riordan's charrie's. This is spoilers to "The Lost Hero" if you haven't read it yet. Well, sort of. This is when Percy and Annabeth finially meet. And it carrys on from there.  the sequel's coming spring break!
1. Chapter 1: A final meeting

**Percy P.O.V**

I was looking out at the sea. That night I had got a glimpe about my past. My friends, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth. He knew there was an Annabeth. He had wondered if there was someone out there waiting for him. When he had arrived here, he knew he shouldn't feel comfortable. After Lupa had challenged him, he still felt uncomfortable. In two days he was supposed to get his tatto. He felt very unease since he heard the news. He knew he shouldn't get it. And he was right. Lupa had also found out he was invincable. Ever since, she'd pushed him harder and harder. Reyna always helped out. Then, about a week ago, he'd used a move that Lupa had never taught him before. It was a thrust, kick ,turn around and stab- sideways, He'd almost sliced Lupa in half. The she-wolf had gotten up shakly and starred at him. "Why did you use that move." Percy shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me." Lupa had starred at me in horror. "Chiron couldn't have let the sercert. Greek chilren never find their way here. Never. Unless. . . " She had trailed off. Now when Percy thought about it, always sudder. But last night's dream had confirm it. He was a greek child. But never had he'd known. But he'd always knew that he'd come from sowhere else and it was somewhere that might have been an emeny to this camp.

Suddenly a coach shell horn blew, breaking his thoughts.

_'Trespassers._' He thought. He got up and pulled out his pen, Riptide for short, upcapped the top. Out sprang his 3 foot sword as Percy sprinted over to the big rock that separated the roman demigods from the mortal world. Other demigods followed him.

Reyna was right behind him. She was getting desperate these days. Jason was apparently the leader for this camp. He had disappeared when Percy had arrived. Percy could tell that Jason meant more to her than anything in the world. Lupa stood beside Reyna. Percy nodded to Lupe resectfully and looked up towards the rise.

What Percy say made him blink. He thought he was dreaming. There desending from the sky were two familiar figures with two more behind. They all looked like figures from his dream. Reyna gasped and tried to run forward but Percy stood in her way.

"Stay back." He ordered. He stepped forward once more. He starred hungrily at the two figures.

"Why?" Reyna challenged.

"Just stay back."

Lupa had looked at Reyna. "Do as your told. This is for him to bear by himself."

"No way." I murmured to myself, not listening to Lupa had said. "This can't be. It can't be them."

Reyna looked at me in confusion. "Who?"

I looked at her. "My home. Camp Half-Blood. They've come back."

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I rode on Blackjack alongside Jason the entire way. We flew from Camp Half-blood all the way to San was traveling on the ground. The Argo 11 still wasn't big enough to take it over to the roman camp so we went along with pegsi instead.

Jason was silent the whole way. He kept starring at the clouds. Finially he looked down and told us to stop. Leo and Piper were behind me on Porkpie.

We stopped at the hill and what I saw when I looked across the valley almost made my heart stop completely.

There stood Percy his sword drawn with a hungry look on his face. He spoke something to the girl beside him before taking a step forward. I quickly jumped off Blackjack all the while not taking my gaze off of him. I finially looked up at Jason. He was starring at Reyna. Chiron suddenly appeared beside me.

"Well?" I asked him.

Chiron gave me a sad smile. "go my child."

I sprinted over to Percy. I stopped at about a meter away. "Percy?" I asked my voice shaking. "Do you. . . remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Is this real?

**Hey sorry there. I'm trying to update everyday but sometimes might not get the chance. I do not own Rick Riordan's chacators, and will try and make these stories longer. might never happen. oh well. Enjoy!**

**Percy P.O.V**

I looked at her unable to speak. "I. . ." I stuttered. "I honestly don't. But i dreamed about my past last night. You were in it."

Annabeth looked at me hopefully. "Do you. . . do you remember our last night together?"

"Was it when we sang beside a campfire and you told me that we hadn't seen each other for 3 months, 2 weeks and 12 minutes?"

Annabeth breathed in relief. "Yes."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I could hardly believe it. He remembered! Well, not really but he remembered her! HER! I was going to take a step closer when the girl from behind Percy stepped up. "Jason?" She called desperately. Jason looked up. "Reyna?" The girl, Reyna, ran over to Jason and hugged him. Immediately, she realized the awkward moment and quickly pulled back.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle plans

Jason P.O.V

When I saw her, I didn't know what to say or do.

The girl Reyna ran up to me and gave me a hug but suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back. She gave me a small smile and asked, "Well? Why. . . Who is with you? Introduce us Monster Boy." I scrunched up my eyebrows_. Monster Boy_? Who in the world called him_ that_?

Piper gave me a shocked look like, _Is this girl YOUR girlfriend? _I gave her a puzzled look and shrugged my shoulders.

I looked at Reyna. "Well, Annabeth is over there with . . . Percy—"He pointed over to Annabeth. "Leo, my best pal, is on Guido the black pegasi and Piper . . . my . . . uh." He starred at Piper and Reyna in confusion. "Piper is one on Porkpie." He finished awkwardly. "Oh and the centaur is our camp instructor, Chiron." He nodded to the centaur beside him.

Reyna looked at him in horror. "But, don't you remember? Gwen—"

Jason cut her off. "I'm sorry. . . Reyna, but why I left this camp was to learn from Camp Half-Blood . . . the camp that is and was our enemy. Percy was sent here to do the same. We were an exchange for two leaders as Juno puts it. Percy and I switched camps so we could learn from both camps. Because the next big prophecy is coming too." He looked over at Percy. "I hope you still remember how to control the water Percy, because we're going to need you."

He nodded to Leo. "Pull out your plans. Let's show them—and remind Percy—how Camp Half-Blood does their stuff."

_That night, all of the Roman demigods gathered at their main hall to discuss Camp Half-Blood's plan._

"Rachel's prophecy said, Seven half-bloods – in your camps term, demigods—shall answer the call/To storm or fire the world must fall—" Annabeth got cut off as someone named Josh interrupted.

"Hey! We have the same prophecy!"

"Be quiet Josh! The pretty girl was talking!" somebody hissed.

Percy sighed and shook his head. He was sitting next to Reyna though he kept glancing over at Annabeth in despair. "Cody stop picking on your brother."

The guy named Cody pouted but kept quiet. Percy nodded to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, since your camp remembers the prophecy, I guess there won't be any reason to continue." She glared at Cody as if to say, _Take that comment about me back or I'm going to slap you in the face._

Cody shook his head. "No no. Keep going."

Annabeth shrugged and went on. "An oath to keep with a final breath/ And foes bear arms to the doors of death."

Reyna looked over to Annabeth. "What's this got to do with us? Your a greek camp and we're Roman."

Annabeth looked over to her. "The first line. Seven half-bloods shall anwser the call. Four from our camp, Leo, Piper, Jason and me while three from yours inculding Percy." She shifted uncomftably. Jason noticed that she said that he was from her camp while Percy was from this camp.

Rayna nodded. "That makes sense."

Jason looked over to Chiron. "We have to hurry though to pick your other two half-bloods that one thing. I'd think to send out a quest. Leo's cabin-Heptaumus- is working on the Argo 11 and they need him. So we'd better get back soon."

Lupa glanced at Chiron._ "You should stay here the night. You won't make it back until tomorrow morning. And besides, it' growing dark. Chiro nacan use our guest room while the demigods can go in their god parent's cabin."_ She barked roughly. Jason somehow knew what she was saying which still didn't explain the look of confusion on Annabeth, Leo and Piper's faces when she barked.

Chiron nodded. "Yup. That's right old friend." He noded to the demigods and followed Lupa out of the main hall.

Some demigods came up and escorted Leo, Piper, Annabeth and himself out and into their cabins. Percy followed Annabeth to the Athena cabin. Jason also noticed that Reyna was the one who showed him his cabin before going to her own, the Apollo cabin. Before he drifted off to sleep, he debated wether he should stay here or go back to Camp Half-Blood, the camp of her sister.


	4. Chapter 4: Unease and a hard choice

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo followed a girl with light red hair to the Hephaestuscabin. She showed Leo a small cot in a corner of the room. Leo didn't care. As soon as she showed him the bathroom and left, The rest of the Hephaestus cabin filed through.

They watched him silently as he crashed on the cot and closed his eyes. The campers started to mutter and he heard someone walk towards him.

He opened an eye lid. Immediately he sat bolt right up. One of the bigger guys was walking towards him with a sword. "What are you doing!" He yelped.

"Keeping an eye on the trespasser." The tough guy growled.

"Lower your sword." Leo said. "Then maybe I won't hurt you."

The bigger guy laughed. "Really?" He said. "You little puny—" He cut off as Leo opened his hand and a flame began to flicker.

"You. . . You're a . . . " He stuttered nervously.

"That's right." Leo said calmly. "Now do you trust me?"

The guy nodded guiltily and turned away jumping onto his bunk bed. The rest of the Hephaestus children looked at him uneasily and started to mutter among them.

Leo snorted and lay back down. Soon, he'd fallen to sleep.

**_Percy P.O.V_**

Percy stretched out on his bunk. He starred at the ceiling.

To be honest, he was sort of starting to remember Camp Half-Blood. The dreams had started as soon as Percy put his head on his pillow. One memory began to flicker in his mind. His first quest. That was all he remembered.

He sighed. He had just woken up. As soon as he saw Annabeth**, Almost** everything had come back. The sword fights at camp, canoe races, singing campfire songs. All the things he loved most. And most importantly, his mother. She was probably dying with worry about him.

He scrunched up his eyebrows. Should he stay or go? It should be obvious shouldn't it? Go back home, see his mom, train extra hard at camp. But it wasn't. Camp SPQR needed him.

Anyone could see that Jason wanted to go back to Camp Half—Blood. But it wasn't easy.

He sighed and looked at the alarm clock.

3:56.

4 more hours until he must give his answer.

Four hours. He sighed again.

_Let's see if I can decide in my sleep!_ He thought incuriously to himself.

With that, he closed his eyes and dreamt.


	5. Chapter 5: Just one Night

Annabeth P.O.V

A guy about a year older than me showed me the Athena cabin or as they would call it, the Minerva cabin. Percy smiled to me before going to his own.

_Was that sympathy in his gaze? Oh well. _

Annabeth sighed looking after him before turning towards the door. She walked into the silver cabin silently. The rest of the campers froze from what they were doing.

The campers all stepped back one step except one little girl around 7 or 8._ She_ stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello." She said sweetly. "I'm Lisa. It's nice to meet you."

Annabeth cautiously extended her hand and shook the girl's hand. Almost instantly the girl pulled back and rushed to the bathroom. Annabeth heard the water run and the _squirt _soap. A moment later the girl came out drying her hands.

"So I heard you're a camper from that Camp Half-Blood."She continued. As Annabeth nodded, the girl kept talking. "I've always heard of Greek gods but never Roman. Then my dad finally sent me to the closest camp he could possibly find. And that's here." She waved her hand around the cabin. "Does it matter where you sleep?" She continued talking.

"No."

"Well then come here. The bunk underneath me is empty. You can have it." Annabeth smiled at the girl Lisa and slowly took a few steps forward towards the bed. She looked around nervously at the other campers before sitting down on her bed.

*Two hours later*

Two hours later Annabeth was in bed like the other Minerva children. They had all moved their beds so no matter what angle they were sleeping, they could see her bed. Annabeth had rolled her eyes and watched them silently. A few glared at her but the girl Lisa was really nice.

Annabeth put her head on the pillow.

_One night._ Her mind told her. _Just one night. You'll live. And besides, Percy is just a scream away._ Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes and instantly was asleep.

**~Sorry this is short guys. I'm pretty busy at the moment. They'll hopefully get longer!~**


	6. Chapter 6: A Heartbreaking decision

****Next morning****

**Percy P.O.V**

Confession: I still haven't picked where to go. It's two hours until Chiron leaves. I talked to Jason once he woke up. Jason hadn't chosen either. But he looked like he wanted to go. I don't know what to do.

**Reyna P.O.V**

Okay. Before Jason went to sleep last night I had a LONG talk with him. I tried to get his memory back. I got some. But not a lot Jason had said. Not a lot. But almost all of it_. I'm so close! I hope he stays!_ She thought to herself as she turned off the light. She flipped over to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes.

**Piper P.O.V**

I woke up at 7:00. I gasped. Half –an –hour until we leave!

I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I ran out of the cabin.

Everyone was gathering where we were to leave. Percy and Jason were talking in hushed voices. She thought they were talking about the plan. Piper, Leo and Annabeth would come back when we got word that a prophecy would be revealed and the quest had come home. We would then sail to Greece.

I ran over to Chiron. "Why are we waiting?" I demanded. "My cabin is waiting for me! I have no clue what Drew has been doing and—''

Chiron raised his hand. "Slow down there child. We are waiting for Percy's decision."

At that moment Percy turned from where he was talking to Jason. "I've decided." He announced. "I'm going home. To Camp Half-Blood." Piper and Leo cheered along with the Mars cabin. _They probably didn't like him. She thought._ Annabeth ran over to him and hugged him.

Percy turned to Jason. "Jason has also made a decision." He nodded to him.

Jason stepped forward. "I've decided to stay." Everybody from Camp SPQR cheer with glee. Piper hid her face behind her hands tear threatening to break. Jason looked over to Piper who could tell that she was about to cry. "And Piper, I . . . I want you to stay with me."


	7. Chapter 7: Someone isn't coming back

Piper P.O.V

I almost fainted right then and there. "Me?" Piper asked an octave higher than usual.

Jason nodded and stepped forward so close that he could touch her arm. "Piper, the last few weeks are the best I can remember all my life. And I know you would be heartbroken if I stayed here without you with me." He stepped closer. His breath smiled like cinnamon and she felt as if lightning were flickering between them.

"Me?" She repented.

"Yes you." Jason smiled down at her. "Now will you?"

"Well, no duh Jason! Who do you think I am?" She smiled and almost jumped in joy.

Chiron stepped forward. "You still have to go home, Piper. To get your stuff. You probably won't be coming home again." The centaur pointed out.

Piper nodded. "Yes yes. I know. Should we go now?"

The centaur nodded. "Right now. And Jason," The centaur put out a hand. "Do you have any belongings Piper can get you?"

Jason smiled. "I don't know. I never had anything to start with. Maybe the odd shirt or something. Something to remind me of Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron nodded. "As you wish."

He turned to Annabeth. "Do you mind riding Porkpie?" Annabeth shook her head. "Right let's get going!" Chiron waved to Lupa. "Good—bye old friend."

Then centaur turned around and raced off east. Annabeth Leo and Piper quickly mounted the pegasi and turned to follow.

Annabeth looked back to Percy who was talking to Blackjack. "You coming?" Percy nodded and patted Blackjack once more. "Just saying hello." He mounted and Annabeth and he rode off following behind Leo and me.

Halfway home, something struck me. "I'm not coming back home after this am I?" She asked to Leo.

Leo shook his head sadly. "No. Which means your cabin will need a new consoler. Unless you plan on visiting us every week."

Piper nodded. "I'll try to visit every month. If not I'll Iris message you guys. And I think I know who I want to be consoler. . ." She trailed off in a lost thought.

**Hey guys! What'd ya think of the last couple of chapters? Not the best I know. But I'm quite busy at the moment so cut me some slank. K? Reveiw! Come on! **


	8. Chapter 8: One dream can't be enough

**Jason P.O.V**

I stood there watching as Piper and Porkpie disappeared into the sky. I felt a light touch on my arm and turned around. It was Reyna.

"Hey." She said quietly. "I guess you need a few days to remember a few of us don't you? You obviously don't know who I am anymore."

With that she turned away and walked over to a buff guy who stood starring at Jason with disbelief and sadness in his eyes. He shook his head and turned away from Jason.

The rest of the campers starred at him in shock. One of them, a big guy who looked like he was tough, stepped forward with his sword drawn. He growled but some other campers pulled him back while another stood up on his tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He spit but turned away and followed the other campers.

Suddenly, he turned around glared at Jason with hate in his eyes along with something else that Jason couldn't tell. He turned around and muttered something to a girl who was looking up at him as if she was his hero.

He sighed and slowly followed the other campers to the dining hall.

**Percy P.O.V**

_So boss, where were ya the last couple months?_

"Blackjack, I've already told you, Camp SPQR. And honestly, I don't even remember who you are."

Blackjack huffed. _Come on boss, I would ya forget me? Oh well. Got a donut?_

Percy snorted. "Blackjack, I've been to a camp I've never recognized before. Oh would I have a donut?"

_I don't know boss. You have one?_

"No! Now stop it!"

Blackjack snorted. _Jeez, you don't have to be angry boss. Just a horse with wings that wants a donut. Shesh._

Percy rolled his eyes. _How did I ever put up with this horse_? He thought to himself_. I must have liked this pegasi enough to put up with his nagging. _

He shook his head and patted Blackjack. "Sorry 'bout that. I just don't remember you that's all." He starred out at Annabeth_. I just wish I hadn't made up that act._ He thought. _Let's hope I dream more about my past tonight so I can remember and not fake it. Cause that one dream wasn't enough ._

He looked down. Through the clouds he began to see strawberry fields. Annabeth gave the signal and they broke through the clouds towards a familiar looking camp.


	9. Chapter 9: Battling clay?

**Percy P.O.V.**

We dipped down from the clouds and flew towards a valley with an army of giant ants made of clay—well, half of them were weird looking clay monsters and the other half were normal kids. But I didn't see that until I got closer. At first, they looked like the earth was fighting the living people, but as we got closer, I realized—well, I already said what I saw.

Annabeth shouted over the wind, "What on earth is going on?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter! We've got to help them! There's got to be at least fifty Earthborn!"

_Earth born?_ Percy thought in confusion. _Piper has gone insane!_

Annabeth shrugged and dove down with Leo, Piper and himself, right behind her. As Blackjack landed, Percy hopped off and uncapped Riptide. Annabeth was already in combat with one of the clay- I mean Earthborn- when he spotted her.

As Percy ran over to help, one of them came towards him. He slashed off the Earthborn's head, but where he had swung his sword, the Earthborn just grew it back just as fast. Percy growled in frustration and swung again. This time the Earthborn ducked and leaped up after him. Percy sighed and rolled over, stabbing up as the clay monster leapt on top of him.

_When is this dang monster going to disintegrate? _Percy thought angrily to himself as the monster grew back up.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I ducked and leaped and side—stepped and slashed. Nothing worked. The Earthborn just kept growing back.

I was getting really frustrated when Piper managed to come over. She was covered in clay.

"What happened to you?" I asked, breathlessly as I dodged a blow from a monster.

"Killing some dirt. Duh. Looks like Gaea did something to her monsters. They weren't doing going back thing this last time." As the monster grew back, Piper slashed at the monster. Where she had hit the monster with her knife, the monster just grew back yet again.

"Stupid Gaea." Piper muttered. The Earthborn lunged at Annabeth but she side-stepped and stabbed at the clay glob called a monster but clay thing just grew back. Annabeth swallowed down the growing frustration. When was this endless combat going to end?

Suddenly, as if they had been given a silent command and/or listened to her silent question, the monsters stopped fighting and slowly melted into the earth. The Earthborn in front of Piper and Annabeth turned into a pile of melted clay before sinking into the earth.

The campers cheered as the last Earthborn disappeared, but it left Annabeth a feeling of unease. It had happened so sudden, she wondered if they were still there at their feet. What made them fight? Were they following Gaea or were they taking orders from another Titan that might be following Gaea? She had so many questions that she knew that even Athena, her mother, might not be able to answer.

Leo walked over from across the battle field over to Piper. "Remind you of something?" He asked her.

"Ya. It's not a good thought I'd tell ya."

Annabeth turned to say something to Leo when she saw Lucy run over. Lucy was a nine year old who's mother was Aphrodite but she was extremely nice. Lucy ran up to Piper, Leo and Annabeth breathlessly trying to gasp for breath.

"Piper! Your Here! Quick! Drew's been hurt!"

**Sally Jackson P.O.V**

I was sitting at the dinner table starring at the last picture I had taken of Percy. He was standing beside Annabeth in front of the Empire State building. He was smiling with a thumbs up. Annabeth was pointing up at the top of the Empire State building as if to say, _Wish you could see what going on up there! _

She sighed. Those were the good days. Until, of course, when she got the news around January. Percy had disappeared. She had dropped him off at camp before Christmas break. He had ran up to Annabeth and kissed her on the forehead. They were both smiling happily. Percy had waved Sally off impatiently. He had turned around and raced to the top of the hill. Sally had driven off thinking, _just wait until you come home sweetheart. There's a surprise for you. _She had smiled.

Paul's voice jolted her from her thoughts. "Chicken's almost ready." He called from the kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen sadly. She wished Percy was here right now.

"Is the table set? We're expecting Emily and Larry tonight if you don't mind."

Sally shook her head. "No no. I don't mind. It'll be good. I haven't seen Emily in a while. Nor Larry." Emily was one of Sally's best friends. They had many things in common the first time they met. They went to work together, had the same classes together and both had the same dreams. One of which Emily had already completed. But that was fine with Sally. She just had one more chapter left of her book before she was done. Then her dream would be complete.

"Anyways," Paul continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie sometime. I heard _One's Lost Love_ has just come out."

When Sally didn't answer, Paul turned to her. "Look. Percy is probably somewhere out in the world. It's not like he just went, _poof_. And anyways, the camp will probably get word from them. And then they'll contact you."

As if he was a magician or something, a small cloud of fog appeared before them. A misty figure appeared. "Grover! Is that you?" Sally asked excited.

"Sally? Paul? We've got a problem. Well, it's a good problem but it's also bad."

"Well, get on with it!"

"Well, we've found Percy."

Sally almost screamed in joy. "Where is he? I need to talk to him! Right this instant!"

"Mrs. Jackson, It's not as easy as that. Percy's lost his memory. And also, he's in battle. Or at least, ending it hopefully."

"Well, once he gets it back tell him to call me!"

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "Ya . . . ya sure. . . I'll try."

Sally frowned. "What do you mean—"

Grover cut her off. "Ummm, gotta go. Bye!" with that the Iris message disconnected.


	10. Chapter 10: What's right?

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper brushed past Lucy and jogged down to where campers were beginning to gather.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as she got too the other campers.

Michel, also a child of Aphrodite, turned around. "A Earthborn grabbed a tree branch and hit her in the thigh. Those things look weak but they aren't one bit. It looks bad." He explained.

Piper, never caring for Drew at all, almost snorted in disbelief. "A tree branch?"

Michel nodded. "Chiron says it might be a broken bone but he can't tell. Drew won't let him near her leg." Piper pushed her way to the front of the campers. What she saw almost made her want to turn back.

There, Drew lay with a look of pain etched across her face. When Piper looked at her thigh, there was a big gash across her leg from her hips almost to her knee. It was purple almost a greenish greyish color around the wound. Piper looked at Chiron who was trying to get a closer look but Drew wouldn't let him. She kept shying away.

"What's wrong?"

Chiron made a face. "Hold still Drew! I can only tend to you if you hold still." Chiron turned to Piper. "I don't know. Can somebody PLEASE get me some nectar or ambrosia!"

Piper turned around and pushed her way through the circle of gathered campers. She ran towards the big house but was greeted by Percy running out with nectar and ambrosia.

"Here. I can run faster." Piper said holding out her hands.

Percy shrugged. "I bet not. But whatever. Here." He handed her the godly foods and as fast as lightning, Piper ran back to Chiron who was saying, "Back up! Give her some room!"

Piper squeezed through the breaking circle as some campers were losing interest. Piper handed Chiron the nectar. Chiron nodded as if to say _thank you_ and opened up the canteen of nectar and poured it into the wound. Drew clenched her teeth and clenched her fists together so tight that Piper almost expected them to bleed. Piper handed her a piece of ambrosia, and Drew accepted it gratefully.

"Okay. Let's move her to the big house. Then I can really treat her." He stood up on his horse legs where he was kneeling and nodded to Percy and Michel. "Take her to the infirmary. Room 2." Percy and Michel picked up Drew and started up towards the big house with Chiron following.

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo had followed Annabeth towards the cabin talking with her. "It's too early for us to go to Greece yet. Right?" She asked him anxiously, looked at Leo in the eyes.

"Well," Leo stammered. "I guess so. But we'll have to do it soon. Let's just hope Camp – what's it called again?—sends out a quest. We'll need those campers soon."

Annabeth sighed. "Let's hope so."

With that, they departed towards their own cabins. Leo opened the door to the cabin. Only one of his roommates was up. The rest were either in the woods working on the _Argo 11_ or they were working in the forge downstairs. Leo nodded to Jake who was still resting up from an injury last fall.

"I think I can start work on the _Argo 11_ soon." He told Leo.

Leo nodded. "That's great! Even though we almost done, we still have a long ways to go yet."

Jake smiled. "You just wait until I can help. All you need is a pair of extra hands. Then you can probably leave even sooner!"

Leo whistled. "I bet we will be." Leo nodded to him once more before crashing onto his bed and soon falling asleep.


	11. Author's Note, sort of chapter 11

**Author's note.**

**Hey people's of earth! Now you're all probably dying for the next chapter. Well, 50% of you guys probably. Anyways, I'm super busy and am on a thin string at the moment as I'm busy almost every day. Just saying, that I'll have a lot of Author's notes and short chapters. Just warning you guys. Any ideas? Please Pm me! I've run dead dry of ideas!**

**(This is sort of chapter 11 but it's sort of not. It's like a reveiw. Maybe. On their thoughts and what their doing in the next few chpaters to come)**

Jason* Waiting for Piper.

PIper* Is torn on who should be counsler.

Annabeth* When should we set sail?

Leo* Still building the _Argo 11_

Percy* Trying to regain some more of his memory

Grover* Percy's home!

Chiron* What to do. should i break my oath and tell them some more things of Camp SPQR?

Drew* Recovering

Thalia* Trying to make it back to Camp Half-Blood with her hunters

The Gods* Are getting restless. Many are getting upset with Zeus


	12. Chapter 12: Waiting

**Grover P.O.V**

I was reading a book about goats when it all happened. There was a deep rumbling and I almost fell off of the couch. I dropped my book, losing the page.

"Darn." I muttered. Suddenly there was the sickening sound of mud and campers screaming. I ran towards the window and gasped. There, outside, muddy figures began to appear. And descending from the sky was Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Percy.

_Percy! _He thought happily_. He's coming home! But where's Jason? _That question stuck in my mind as I rushed towards the door. I was about to put my hand on the doorknob when the door suddenly opened and I fell down on my butt.

There Chiron was looking down at me. "IM Sally. Quick!" And with that he closed the door.

I shook my head and stood up. _Okay. _I thought_. All I need is a drachma._

I rummaged around the room I was in. As I was doing this, I tried to block out the sound of metal against metal, bark against . . . well, nothing. The campers were fighting but it sounded like it wasn't going so well. All of a sudden, there was a scream of pain that made me wince. I finally found a golden coin under the couch seat.

I ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Mist sprayed out as I spoke into the mist, "Oh goddess, please accept my offering." I tossed the coin into the mist and it evaporated.

"Sally Jackson 7th Avenue New York , New York." I said. The mist changed shape and I saw Sally talking to Paul. She looked like she had been crying. _Well, _he thought_, Here it goes._

**Jason P.O.V**

I was in my cabin starring at the ceiling. It was over a week since Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Chiron left. _Where could she be? I_ thought_. It shouldn't take this long right? Unless, something really bad happened._ Well, I soon found out I was maybe right and through this waiting, they were having a very tough time at Camp Half-Blood. Well, Piper was having the toughest from all the campers.

**Drew P.O.V**

I woke up with the sound of shouting blaring into my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes. There, Piper was arguing with Chiron.

"I should be able to pick!" She was shouting to Chiron. "Drew won't be able to be consular as anyone could see, and the next oldest—in meaning longest ever been here oldest- is Bridgette and she's only 12!" Chiron was trying hard to calm her down as Drew could see.

"Piper, just calm down. You're going to wake Drew."

Drew snorted. "You already have." Piper and Chiron snapped their heads around. Piper's eyes widened.

"I'd better go." She muttered and raced out of the room. Drew looked at Chiron.

"What was she talking about? Why should there be a new consular?" Chiron sighed. He was in horse form and was so tall; his head was almost touching the ceiling.

"We'll be talking about it at the campfire. You are coming?" Drew nodded and looked out the window. It was almost about lunch time.

"I'll come for lunch" She said to him. Chiron nodded and headed out. He stopped at the door and looked back at her and said

"I'll send Percy to come help you get there." Before heading out the door.

_Percy? He's back?_ Was all she could muster up in her jumbled brain.


	13. Chapter 13: A new leader

**Jason P.O.V**

Reyna has been avoiding me for almost a week and a half. Most campers don't want to train with me and the children of Mars are always pulling stunts. But my memory is getting better and better. Oh I just wish Piper were here.

**Chiron P.O.V**

He looked at Piper in the dim light that the campfire had provided. Piper was standing nervously beside Chiron.

"As some of you might know, I am going to be leaving Camp Half—Blood to go and train at Camp SPQR. With Jason." Murmuring began to break out. Chiron stamped his foot a few times until it quieted down. Poor Piper looked like she might collapse with all of the attention. "Go on child." He nodded to her.

"So-," She continued," It would mean picking another senior consular for the Aphrodite cabin. And I have decided," She glanced at Chiron, "That since it is against the rules to pick another but there could be a challenge among the cabin if the senior consular, at the time, will allow it. So, tomorrow at noon in the arena, whoever wants, will be challenged."

The campers cheered in excitement. Chiron stomped his foot. "Apollo will lead us in a song!" The children of Apollo stood up and started off with some songs. Chiron glanced at Piper. This would be her last campfire so Chiron had asked the Apollo children to play the best songs they could.

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy came out of the Big house with one of Drew's arms around his neck in support. Together, they both limped over to the campfire where Piper was making her announcement. When Percy had set Drew down beside her "friends", Percy went up to Grover and sat down beside him. Percy caught only half of her speech.

"The senior consular, at the time, will allow it. So, tomorrow at noon in the arena, whoever wants, will be challenged."

All the campers cheered but Percy leaned over to Grover. "What is she talking about?"

"You know, Piper is returning to camp SPQR? So that means cabin 10 needs to be a new consoler."

_She is a consoler? _He thought to himself_. Where have I been the last few months? And am I one too?_

He looked at Grover. Apparently he could read each other's minds because he looked like he already knew what was going around in his mixed brain. Grover was giving him a concerned look. Percy shrugged_. Oh well. Maybe I'll dream more tonight. _

Yesterday night, he had dreamed more except it was about his friends. And now he knew all about Grover and Annabeth and what they had done together. He know knew why Annabeth wanted him to know her so much when the met at Camp SPQR. She loved him. And before he lost his memory , he loved her. Now, it was time for her to show how to love her again. He looked over to her, and Annabeth waved, smiling.

_Well, I guess we need to talk_. He thought.

**Piper P.O.V.**

Piper stood in the Arena and watched as two campers fought. Alice and Maria were very good. They would both make good leaders for the cabin but the challenge was on. Only five children of Aphrodite had accepted the challenge. Alice, Maria, Colton, Gene and Mitchell.

Piper was surprised that Mitchell had take the challenge. "You've shown me what's good." He had said to her. "And I've been on your side since you've came here. And I think I know how you have run this cabin."

A gasp shook Piper from her thoughts. Alice was pinned on the ground with Maria on top of her. Piper clapped her hands.

"Great job Maria. Nice try Alice." Maria offered her hand to Alice and Alice took it gratefully.

"Nice work." Alice said and patted Maria's back.

"Thanks. You did a good job too."

Piper nodded over to Gene and Colton. "Your turn." The two nodded and slapped down their helmets and started to circle each other over the mat. Piper caught Mitchell's eye. _I hope you win this. _She thought silently to herself_. You know how to a run a cabin very well._

_An hour later the final round advanced. Gene had won over Colton . Mitchell had fought Gene and won. Now there was the final round, against Mitchell and Maria._

Mitchell swung his sword and ducked. Maria side-stepped and stabbed downward but Mitchell rolled away. Thirteen minutes later, Mitchell had swung Maria's sword away so all she had was a shield left. They were circling each other until finally Mitchell lunged and swung Maria's shield away. Maria was left defenceless.

_Mitchell's got skill. _She thought_. He'll make a great consular._ Piper clapped again. "Good fight you guys. Nice try Maria. It looks like Mitchell is now Cabin ten's new senior consular!"

Mitchell's eyes were wide. He shook hands with Maria before coming over to her. "Really? It's really happening?" Piper nodded, happy for her half- brother.

Suddenly Mitchell slumped. "But you're still leaving. I'm really going to miss you." He added sully.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to Iris message you guys. Don't forget that I have to come back for the sail to Greece." she added.

"Ya I guess you're right. But we will miss you a lot."

Piper smiled. "Me too."And with Mitchell and Maria behind her, she walked out of the arena, over to cabin ten. She had to make an announcement.


	14. Chapter 14:The Lyre, Tiger and Trident

**Jason P.O.V**

Jason was sitting on the SPQR big rock as it was called. Some name hey? Anyways, Jason was watching the hill where Piper had left on pegasi. Their oracle, Suzanne Schultz, had prophesied the next prophecy for the quest that was to undertake.

_Send three half-bloods to the land of mist_

_The Lyre and Tiger will be dismissed_

_One of the three is in a valley that has been revealed_

_In order for an old wound to heal_

The prophecy had shaken Jason so much. Jason wondered if it somehow connected to the prophecy Rachel ,camp half-bloods oracle, had spoken of.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was at its highest point. He sighed and jumped off the big rock. It was now time for the meeting. He headed towards the Main hall. Half way there, a bluff man about his size walked up to him.

It was Gwendolyn, the faun that had befriended him when he got to SPQR.

"Hey." Gwendolyn murmured.

"Hey." Jason said. "So . . . . " He trailed off.

Gwendolyn stopped and looked into Jason's eyes. I mean like, straight, not moving, starring down a dog, kind of looking. Gwendolyn sighed. "How can you not remember me? Or Reyna? Reyna for Jupiter's sake was like your best friend in the world! How would you forget **HER**!Her of all people!"

Jason shrugged and kept walking. "Look, I already told you. Juno took my memory away. How would I remember? It's slowly coming back to me Gwendolyn so just. . . . wait."

Gwendolyn stopped again. "No Jason. . . . I can't wait." Jason turned around to say something but Gwendolyn was already heading towards the woods.

**_The meeting_**

Everybody starred at Suzanne or as she preferred to be called, Suzie. "What do you mean we have to summon Juno. Are you crazy?"

Suzie shrugged. "Well, either we got on this quest with no information about it or we ask her. Your choice."

Cody grumbled. "Fine. But who shall go on this quest?"

Jason leaned forward from where he sat. "In the prophecy it says the Lyre and Tiger will be dismissed. Meaning going on the quest right? So the Lyre stands for Apollo and the Tiger is Bacchus's sacred animal. Am I correct? So that means a child of Apollo and Bacchus will lead this quest."

Lupa nodded. "There is only one child of Bacchus and that is Prythe. The only thing is, does she accept?"

Prythe nodded exceitedly from where she sat. "Of course I accept! I'm not crazy!"

Jason drummed his fingers on the table. "But who will go from Apollo? There are many kids."

Peter, the eldest of the children of Apollo frowned. "I guess I would go unless someone else is willing."

When nobody objected peter nodded. "Well then I guess I'll be getting ready. But who is the third person of the quest?"

Everybody looked at Suzie. She shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me. I just receive the prophecies from Rachel. This one she sent me was very odd. So don't look at me."

Jason looked thoughtfully at Suzie. "Well, do you maybe have a drachma I could use?"

"Why do you suppose that?"

"I'm going to IM a friend that has just left. He would be the one fit for this quest."


	15. Chapter 15: The passing of the prophecy

**Percy P.O.V.**

I was just coming into my cabin when the air in front of me shimmered. All at once, Jason's grim smile appears in the mist. "Hey! How you doing over at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Oh great." I said. "Great."

"Well, You peace just isn't going to last." Jason said grimly. "You're going to have to make a trip back to Camp SPQR. A quest is coming and you're needed."

**Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel settled down on her cot and put her head on the pillow. Almost at once, she jerked it back up again.

"Something must be fore told." She murmured in a trance-like voice. She walked over to the nearest mirror and spoke into it. "Suzanne Schultz, teller of oracle, helper of Apollo will hear my voice in her dreams of the future."

The surface of the mirror changed shape until it was the face of Rachel's messenger, Suzanne. Since their must only be one oracle, a messenger was to be placed every time the oracle changed. The oracle would speak to the messenger when she must foretell a prophecy to the other camp. "Dream, Suzanne Schultz, dream of the prophecy that must be undertook by Camp SPQR!" Rachel called into the mirror. Now she was nearly shouting into it.

_Send three half-bloods to the land of mist_

_The Lyre and Tiger will be dismissed_

_One of the three is in a valley that has been revealed_

_In order for an old wound to heal_

Rachel stopped talking, shivered and jerked up straight, her old self. She only never fainted while giving prophecies when she was talking into the mirror. Rachel sighed and went back over to her cot. She wondered what Suzie would think of the prophecy. . . .

**Hey guys, I'm not all good with this stuff you know? I'm just thinking because there is one oracle so how is the roman camp going to get their own prophecy? Ideas please IDEAS!**


	16. Chapter 16: We meet again Beef Boy

**Thalia P.O.V**

Thalia ran through the undergrowth with 16 fit hunters running alongside her. They were heading towards camp Half-Blood. They needed help. And quick. Thalia flashed a quick glance over her shoulder. It was still following them.

"Phoebe, launch another arrow." Thalia called as she jumped over a trunk. Thalia's most trusted lieutenant nodded and notched an arrow in her bow before turning around staying back while the others hunters flew past her.

Phoebe let it go before catching back up to her. "It's still following us. I hit but the beast just shook it off. Unless we stop. . ." She trailed off.

Thalia suddenly got an idea. They were near one of many hideouts that Thalia, Annabeth and Luke had made. "Follow me." She hissed and swerved to the right. There it was! It was still in tack. Perfect to get all 16 hunters in.

"Quick. In." She hissed. When the last huntress was in the safe notch, Thalia raised her arms. Lightning shot down and the air sparked with ozone. But still the beef beast tramped through.

"Darn it." Thalia muttered. Suddenly, an animal the size of three men burst through the brush. It was the Minotaur, the same one Percy had defeated twice. But now, it was done with Percy. It wanted the hunters. Thalia yelled and shot an arrow at the Minotaur. It had grown just a bit but still, defeat able. If only Thalia could find out how. The Minotaur roared as the arrow hit him but plucked it out like a bee sting.

_Well, I guess I'll need a bigger weapon._ Thalia thought to herself. She raised her arms again in attempt to shoot down some more lightning, but the Minotaur suddenly just turned and raced off deeper into the forest. Thalia's lightning bolt shot down just a few feet from the Minotaur.

"Drat." She muttered. The Hunters crepted out of their hiding place.

"Should we follow it?" asked Phoebe. Thalia shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. It's heading towards the traps that the Hephaestus cabin laid. He should be caught in one of them."

Phoebe had a confused look on her face but she just nodded. "Where to next?"

"Camp Half-Blood. I want to see my brother."


	17. Chapter 17: Bored out of Boredom

The gods P.O.V

Hermes was sitting down on his throne twirling his caduceus absently, looking bored. Martha and George muttered an _Ow, Ow_ when his fingers passed over their snake bodies. Zeus was looking into globe type of thing and blasting lightning all over what looked like the Florida state. Aphrodite was looking into a mirror applying and replying make-up though Poseidon couldn't tell what was wrong with it. Probably because he was looking out at the sea and changing the currents and such. Hera was sitting on her throne and reading a book though it wasn't quite her style. Looked like a marriage/divorce book type thing that the mortals would write about in books. Normal day up in Olympus. Or so, some people/demigods/gods would think.

**Sorry such a short chapter. Planning and very busy. I'm thinking of adding a Prologue to the start of chapter 1. Maybe. Planning the timeline and always changing stuff. Sit tight peeps. Cool down a bit. Short yes, and grammar stuff, but I'm on a tight schedule. Okay? Hope you like the upcoming stuff.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of doing short skits and adding them onto some chapters for a little crazy humour. Ideas people, Ideas! It's what makes most chapters better than others!**


	18. Chapter 18: Opposite emotions

**Prythe P.O.V.**

"A quest Flynn, A quest! I'm going on a quest!" Prythe burst out as soon as the two Best friends left the Main hall.

"Calm down Prythe. I know. I was at the meeting." Flynn looked up at the sky as if to say_, "Oh dear Mother. If you really love me, please send a boar or a flaming muskrat. Anything!"_

Prythe and Flynn had been best friends since they had met at 3rd grade. When they were 13, Lupa had found them when they went on a field trip to the Wolf House. The two girls had always wanted to go but they left that dream behind as soon as they saw Lupa, a wolf that they could understand. Flynn had yelped as soon as Lupa spoke. "Did I just hear her say, _Follow me_? Did I just hear her right? Did I just understand what a wolf said to me?" Lupa had nodded gravely to her. She had made them prove themselves, and both girls had passed in red colors. Now these days, Lupa was more quiet and didn't challenge the new campers as much as she used to. But hey, I'm getting into another subject. That's a story for another day.

Prythe jumped up and down. "I am NOT calming down Flynn! This is the first time the Bacchus cabin has really gotten the chance to go on a quest! Mostly because I'm the only child of Bacchus!"

Flynn shook her head. "You might not be the only one you know. There is that other camp, Camp Half-Blood? I think that's what it's called. I heard there are at least, two or three more children of Bacchus there."

Prythe's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Oh well! I don't care! I'M ON A QUEST!"

_She might as well have screamed to the world._ Flynn thought.

**Peter P.O.V**

Peter wasn't as much enthusiastic as Prythe was. He filed out of the Main hall along with the rest of the Apollo cabin. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down.

"Hey Pet's what's the long face?"

Peter glanced up to see Braden, his number one cheerer upper/ best friend/guy man/ Joker dude, frowning down on him. He was one whole foot taller than Peter, who was five foot two, and who's father was Vulcan. Braden was unlike any other Vulcan child Peter had ever met. He wasn't strong or had callused hands like the other kids—well, now these, he was finally getting muscles. He'd sometimes joke around like a Greek child but he'd always be sincere. Anyways, let's put it straight. I'm down, he cheers me up. Weird for a kid of Vulcan, huh?

"I'm fine Braden. Just . . . tired."

Braden pretended to pout. "I don't think you're tired man. More likely looks like you don't want to go on a quest."

Peter sighed. "After what happened. . . I'd rather not go."

Braden sighed. "What ev. Catch ya later man."

He waved before heading over to the Vulcan cabin.


	19. Chapter 19: Let's give a second shot

**Percy P.O.V.**

Percy was packing up some clothes and other stuff in his cabin when there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." He called, zipping up the zipper to his backpack.

Footsteps could be heard walking across the floor boards. When he turned around, he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Annabeth." He said, uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? I was going to meet you at the dock."

Annabeth smiled, though Percy could tell it was forced. "I heard you talking to Jason." She murmured.

Percy's eyes widened.

"I know you need to go." She continued, taking a step forward. "But promise to IM me. Okay?"

Percy sighed. "Annabeth. I've heard people talking about how we used to be together. But I don't remember you! I don't even remember what we used to do!" His voice was pained.

Annabeth gasped. "But I thought you said you remember me!"

"I do. Just . . . just enough to know what happened that last night together. Other than that, that was probably my only dream. About anything."

This made Annabeth smile. "Really? How about we start all over again? Make some new memories together. Maybe it'll jog your memory a bit."

Percy nodded, taking a step forward. "I would like that."

"Iris-message me every night? To start with?"

"Of course."

Annabeth smiled before taking a step backwards and heading out of the cabin. Percy could tell that she was beaming happily. He smiled and returned to his packing. He made sure to pack a lot drachma. Of course, he would need it.

**Reyna P.O.V.**

Reyna looked up as Peter walked into the cabin. She stood up quickly from her bunk. "How'd it go?"

Reyna hadn't gone anywhere where the whole camp would see her –other than the Apollo cabin- ever since Jason had asked that Piper girl to stay here. She had cried all night and stepped down, forcing Peter to become the chief of the Apollo cabin. She still didn't leave when Jason himself came to the cabin.

Peter sighed. "I'm going on a quest." He murmured, sounding like boar that was just punched in the stomach.

"Was it that bad?"

"Oh, no. It was fine. But since I represent the Apollo cabin, Suzie got another prophecy from Rachel, I'm going on a quest. I was going to say that you might want to go but then. . . . well, I would be saying it in front of Jason."

Reyna sighed and nodded her head. "Thanks."

Peter looked at her sharply. "You want to go though?"

"Well. . . maybe."

"I'll go and tell Lupa." He said, walking over to the door.

"You don't want to go?"

"Uh, no way. After what happened. . . . I'd rather not go. You know?"

"Okay. I understand."

Peter smiled. "Thanks Reyna." And he left the cabin leaving the rest of the Apollo children to file in for bed.


	20. Chapter 20: GoodBye!

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Annabeth was accompanying Piper and Percy to the top of Half-Blood hill. The rest of the camp was following a few steps behind. Once they reached the top, Percy and Piper turned around for one last view of camp. Annabeth took a step forward up to Percy.

"You have enough drachma? You'll need lots."

Percy smiled. "I have enough to own my own Greek restaurant."

Annabeth laughed. "Are you sure? 'Cause it took me 3 days to collect enough drachma for the salad bar up in Olympus."

Percy smirked. "I have more than sixty drachma stashed away in my bag."

Annabeth frowned. "Oh. Well then, I guess you'll need extra for emergency."

Percy nodded. "Of course."

Annabeth took one step towards him and hugged him. Percy was shocked but he wrapped his arms around Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "I bet I'll have another dream while I'm away."

"I'm not going to bet on that." She whispered back.

Annabeth pulled away and held Percy by the shoulders. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

Annabeth stepped away to stand beside Chiron who was watching the whole scene along with the whole entire camp.

**Piper P.O.V.**

Piper glanced at Percy. "What are we going to take to get there?" She asked. "Are we going to fly?"

Percy shuddered. "Oh, no. Flying is out of limits for me. That's Zeus's domain. Poseidon and Zeus, well, aren't the best brothers in the world, let's say."

Piper was confused but instead of asking him again, she shrugged. "Okay. . . . well, what are we going to do to get there?"

Chiron stepped forward. "My brethren will take you."

And as he spoke, three horse half human figures appeared over the rise.

"And there they are now."

Piper shrugged. "Okay. See you guys!" She waved and ran up to them. Percy nodded and waved too, but instead of running up to the centaurs, he walked up to Annabeth and hugged her once more before sprinting up to Chiron's brethren. As the camp called out their good-byes, Percy and Piper disappeared and set off towards Camp SPQR. Annabeth blew a kiss towards where the left before walking away towards her cabin.


	21. Chapter 21: Perk isn't so smooth

**Percy P.O.V.**

Percy glanced behind them wistfully as they disappeared out of view. Piper glanced sympathetically at him. "Don't worry. You'll see her again soon."

Percy sighed. "It's not that that I'm worried about.

Perk, the centaur he was riding, glanced up at him. "Hey man. Get rid of the girl. Then, You won't feel sorry for yourself."

"No way! I already made her pull out her hair in worry. And I'm not doing that again."

Perk sighed. "Fine man. Just chill."

Percy ignored him and turned to Piper. "So what do you think the prophecy means?"

"Which prophecy?"

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. . . . that one."

Piper hesitated. "I honestly don't know." She admitted. "To storm or fire? That's sounds like a Zeus kid and Hephaestus kid thing, I guess."

Percy considered it. "Ya. . . . I guess. The prophecy just bugs me. It's like . . . ugh."

Piper nodded sadly. "I know the feeling."

Percy snorted. "You haven't been on as many dangerous quests like me, trust me. "

Piper laughed. "From what I've heard, I'm guessing you're right."

"You think?"

Perk piped up. "I **DO **think you know. How do you think I'm getting you this far?"

Piper and Percy laughed.

**Reyna P.O.V.**

Reyna stood up quickly from her bunk. "So I can go?"

"Of course. You haven't shown any weakness . . . lately. . . well, other than waiting for Jason and crying out you heart for him which I suppose is an excuse. Sort of."

Lupa had walked into the Apollo cabin with Peter at her side. Peter had explained the situation and Lupa had listening intently. When she had finally spoke, Reyna needed her to repeat it so she had made sure she had heard it right.

Reyna squealed happily. "Finally! I chance to see the world!"

Lupa barked sharply. "Pack up while you can. Piper and Percy are already on their way. The should be here at noon."

Reyna nodded. "Yes, yes. So, I'll meet them at the hill top?"

"Yes. Go tell Prythe. Quickly."

Reyna nodded again. "Okay." And she quickly raced out of the Apollo cabin leaving some very baffled Apollo campers and a not-so-looking-but-not-likely-to-show-any-weakness-of-tiredness wolf.

**Prythe P.O.V.**

Prythe whipped around as soon as she heard a knock at the door.

It was Reyna. "Hello." Prythe said, coming over. "Percy's here?"

Reyna shook her head. "Not yet. But soon. He's coming at noon, so I hope you're ready."

Prythe nodded. "Of course! What child of Bacchus isn't?"

"Oh I don't know. A child of Apollo might though."

Prythe frowned. "Why? Isn't Peter ready? He's always neat and tidy which is VERY weird."

Reyna nodded. "I know! It's a real drag! It's ruining the Apollo rep. you know."

Prythe nodded. "I heard talk about it at dinner."

Reyna shook her head. "and no, Peter isn't going. I am."

Prythe's mouth fell open in shock. "What . . . what!"

Reyna smiled timidly. "That's fine with you, right?"

Prythe nodded quickly. "That's okay! That's very okay with me! It's just a surprise! You, daughter of Apollo with a rep. that could possible mean death going on a quest! Do you know how long the camp has been waiting for this?"

Reyna chuckled. "I could guess."

Prythe continued. "You do know that this means you're going on the Big Quest? You know the one that's going to Greece? With Jason coming along?"

Reyna paled slightly. "Oh. I never thought about that." Then she quickly brightened. "Oh well!"

Prythe looked behind her. "Aren't you going to go pack?"

Reyna nodded. "Yes, yes. Just needed to tell you. . . .This. Bye! See you at the big rock at noon!"

Prythe frowned. "Noon?"

"Yup. Gotta go. Bye!"

And with that, she quickly ran out of the cabin, bursting with excitement and with another emotion that Prythe couldn't quite put together.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Arriving at Camp SQUR wasn't as comfortable as Percy would have liked. Just had the magical borders, Perk had suddenly tripped over a small rock and went flying forward, head over tail. Percy went airborne and sailed through the air like a rocket and crashed landed into a thorn bush, right inside the magical borders of the camp.

"Perk." Percy groaned. "What did you do?" Percy hauled himself out of the prickly bush and pulled out a small thorn that embedded it's self into Percy's thigh.

"Sorry." Perk wheezed. "Tripped myself. Not so smart after all." Perk heaved himself up onto his strong horse legs and trotted over.

He made a face at his state and plucked out a thorn out of Percy's arm.

"Ouch." Percy yelped.

Perk threw it away. "Sorry."

Piper galloped over on Billy goat, the centaur she was riding. "Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

Percy nodded before picking out another thorn. "I'm fine. I guess we need to send Perk to riding school. Maybe he can learn not to trip." He shot a glance at Perk.

"Sorr-ee." Perk said. "It's just a mistake."

Percy sighed. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

Perk snorted, sounded suspiciously like a horse. "You think?"

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and the crunch of a boot on gravel. Then, Reyna's face appeared. "Hey Percy!" She said smiling. "What happened to you?"

"I crash landed in a thorn bush."

"Ouch."

"Yup. Not how I would have liked but, hey. Where's Prythe and Peter?"

Reyna's eyebrows scrunched together. "Peter's not coming."

Percy frowned. "Why? Did something happen to him?"

Then Prythe appeared. "No no. Peter's fine. Peter just didn't want to come, so Reyna is coming instead."

"Oh. Okay."

Reyna and Prythe stepped into full view. "So, are you ready then?" Reyna asked.

As Percy nodded, he gestured Piper forward who was watching the exchange. "Could i first see Piper to Jason?"

Reyna's smile suddenly turned into a scowl. "Of course you can." She said through clenched teeth.

Percy was surprised at Reyna's sudden change of mood. "I'll be right back guys."

And with that, Piper quickly jumped off Billy Goat and quickly followed Percy over the border.


	22. Chapter 22: Lupa's mind melts away

**Lupa P.O.V.**

Dreams. Dreams do NOT under any circumstances ever happen a lot to me. Let's just say, they come only in time of great need. Last time it was, oh, I think 1598? Anyways, dreams are rare for a immortal wolf like me. Let's get on with it shall we?

Lupa dreamt that she was in a cavern. An underground cavern. And that didn't sit well with Lupa.

"_Well, well Lupa, Long time, no see."_ A voice echoed throughout the earthly cavern. Suddenly, a sleepy face came into view on the ground in front of her. Lupa snarled at the face. The earth face seemed to smile at her.

"_Still feisty there, eh? Well, I guess we can turn that around."_

Lupa snarled again. "You keep your earthly mouth shut you earth dirt!"

The voice chuckled. _"I'd guess I got me some good allies who hate me."_

Lupa frowned, still snarling, (if that's possible). _"Allies? We're not your allies you twit!"_

The earth face frowned. _"I do not like being called a "twit". But suit yourself. You're still my allies."_ The voice laughed. Suddenly, it grew dark. (The voice did). _"There are two campers who will go on a quest. Along with another. But the child of Bacchus and the child of Apollo are to be banished."_ The voice curled through Lupa's mind like charm speaking. But this charm speak was powerful. More powerful than Medea's. One, that could not be broken unless a certain goddess or shall I put it, earth mother, was fully unconscious. Or in a coma state.

"No." Lupa struggled to force the earth women's words out. But suddenly, she felt her mind grow blank. All of her knowledge was slipped out of her mind. Lupa knew nothing except what she must do. "Yes, Gaea." She heard herself say.

"_Good. Now go banish me some bad campers."_

Lupa nodded and turned away.

**Ohhhhhhhh! Lupa just got bonked! Okay peeps. Here's the deal. I'm going to not be writing stories this week. A lot anyways. Maybe every three days? I don't know. I'm still trying! Will be busy a lot so BEAR WITH ME! Grammar, spelling, yah dah yah dah yah dah will be bad. Tough luck! I trying to aim for at least 10 reveiws? Come peeps! I'm also trying to get people to send me some paragraphs that could go in the next chapter. It would be really nice if you could! I will add you to the list of "Helped me with story and must be nice to for the rest of my life" list. Thxs guys! You are AWSOME! Reveiw!**


	23. Chapter 23: Banned

**Jason P.O.V.**

"Piper!"

I whipped around from where I was, sitting on my bed, looking at the picture of Thalia. Percy was standing in the doorway while Piper was a few steps away. Piper ran towards me.

"I'm back!" Jason(aka, me) ran over to Piper and hugged her.

Percy scratched his head."I'll just . . . leave you guys alone. See you Jason!"

Jason nodded, waving. "Good luck on your quest!"

Percy looked around warily. "Sure. Thanks." And with that, he left.

Piper turned around to him and swung her arms at her sides. "So . . . . ."

Jason smiled, nervously. "So . . . . " Repenting what she said.

"Well . . . . how about we start by you showing be around."

Jason sighed in relief, inwardly to himself. "Okay."

Piper skipped out of the Cabin and turned to Jason. "So where is the Aphrodite cabin again?"

Jason pointed North, towards a cabin painted pink. "There. Enjoy!"

Piper smirked. "I doubt it."

**Reyna P.O.V.**

"What?" she half screamed. "Prythe and I haven't done ANYTHING! Anything wrong!"

Lupa's eyes were blank. It was as if she didn't even know her name. "You are still banned from Camp. And that is final."

Percy starred open mouthed. "Lupa-"He started but was cut off by her sharp bark.

"Percy Jackson, say one more word and I'll ripped apart your intestines."

Percy quickly closed his mouth in shock. Lupa didn't like weakness like this but she was even like this! It was as if someone had given an order to Lupa to banned Prythe and Reyna. Reyna would soon find out how close she was to being right.

"But we still get to do our quest, right?" Prythe asked, torn.

"Yes. Of course you will. But, you are not allowed to come back."

**Duh duh duh DUH! Bad music. Poor Reyna and Prythe! Ideas people or I'll rip apart YOUR intestines! He he he he he he. Not to mention I like reviews too!**


	24. Chapter 24: He's not here

**Leo P.O.V.**

_Clank, Clang, Clank_

The sound of hammers banging against metal was music to Leo's ears. He walked around surveying the work while waiting for Chiron's daily progress check. He and the centaur would look over the work and give out pointers and give those who needed reminders and such.

"There you are my boy."

Leo turned around at his name being called. "Chiron. I was wondering if you were coming."

Chiron laughed. "I was helping Annabeth with her archery lessons. Those runts run around and give her a hard time. It's a wonder I even got here."

Leo smiled. "Let's hope she doesn't die." He looked over at the work. The _Argo 11_'s structure was almost done.

Chiron nodded as he followed Leo's gaze. "Looks like it's almost done."

Leo nodded. "Almost. Just a few fix ups and then we're done. After that, we would put on the gear that is needed and a few things we'll need on the journey."

Chiron nodded again. "I see your doing a great job."

Leo's cheeks turned red. "Well, I wouldn't say doing a great job. We only have two months left before the solicitse."

"True."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of crunching bushes. All of the demigods grabbed weapons and pointed them into the woods. Then, appeared a girl with jet black hair with sixteen girls right behind her.

"Thalia!"

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I gasped as I burst through woods and glimpsed at _Argo 11_. It was almost complete! The last time I had saw it, it was barely even worked on.

"Thalia!" I turned at my name and was happy to see Chiron and Leo coming towards me.

"Hey guys!"

Leo was the first to come up and greet me. The Hunters had backed away at the sight of him. "Don't worry." I had reassured them. "He's clean. Maybe." One look at his greasy hands and I knew he wasn't quite CLEAN.

"So Thalia." Chiron now said. "What brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

"To see Jason. And I also heard that Percy was coming back or is here. There are many rumours going around at Olympus."

Chiron nodded sadly. "Yes. I know. And some of those rumours aren't quite . . . . reliable."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Really Chiron? Really? What kind of rumours." She knew when Chiron paused in mid sentence, there was always something wrong.

Chiron sighed. "Thalia I can't tell you. It's . . . . . complicated."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Okay. Dropping that subject. Where's Jason?"

Chiron sighed again. "My child, you have been away for too long. "My child, you have been away for too long. Your brother has gone to live somewhere else."

"Where?" Thalia demanded.

"The Bay Area. Camp SPUR."

**Sorry for the short chapter peeps. Quite busy. Over the weekend, no summaries or new chapters. K? Reviews! P.S. I'm trying my best.**


	25. Chapter 25: A melt away Tristan McLean

Piper P.O .V

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat beside Lisa. It had been a week since my arrival but the camp hadn't seemed at home. The only people that would talk to me are Lisa and Jason. The rest would just ignore me. It didn't quite faze me but it was starting to get on my nerves. Now I just wanted to go home. But then if I left, I would also hurt Jason's feelings.

But enough of that. I thought. Right now, it was supper. The wood nymphs were coming around serving food. As Piper reached to take a scoop of potatoes, all of the campers gasped. Piper turned to look at what they were seeing. Piper almost dropped her plate. There, standing at the doorway to the Main Hall was her father. Tristan McLean.

_All of the girls screamed at once._ About half of the camp ran up to her father and it took a while for her to reach her father. Once she finally did, She took one look at his face and immediately knew that he was in a trance.

"Dad. Why are you here?" she choked out.

"Campers." A voice that was not her father's spoke. All of the campers, including Piper, stepped back. The voice was a women's tone. A soft one that almost made Piper weak in the knees. "Beware. Beware of the upcoming danger. The seven will leave but they must need two seas to accomplish what the world is in need of."

Then as sudden as her father had come, his body melted away into mist and blew away from the Main Hall. Then, there was a shocked silence.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Won't be another chapter for a while. Three days or four really. Will be gone. What'll happen?**


	26. Chapter 26: A strange Bearded man

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I'm quite busy but i have great news! I just got Night Whispers by Erin Hunter! Some of you don't know about Warriors, but you will love them! Short chapter sorry but you're going to have to live with it.**

**Reyna P.O.V.**

Reyna was tapping her foot anxiously, waiting for Prythe to be done in the bathroom. They were in a fast-food restaurant that was near a big wide lake and the three questing campers had decided to stop to have a bite to eat. While Percy got the food, Prythe and Reyna went to the bathroom. The door suddenly opened and Reyna sighed. "What took you so long?" And without waiting for an answer from a tired Prythe, she quickly slipped in and closed the door shut.

Percy P.O.V.

"-one cheese burger and three medium fries." Percy said, sighing in aggravation. "That is what I said."

The ordering guy or the guy, who couldn't at all hear, behind the cash register, nodded. "Okay. Is that everything?"

"Yes." Percy said through clutched teeth.

"That will be twenty-five dollars and 18 cents." The guy said, smiling happily_. _

_I must be his first customer. Thought Percy. Or the last one would have killed him in frustration already. _Percy quickly handed over the money before stepping aside to let the next person order.

"Hey." Reyna suddenly appeared beside him with Prythe looking sick in the stomach. "You get our food? 'Cause we have to go. Now."

"Why?" Percy asked puzzled. "What's the matter?"

Reyna pointed towards a familiar looking man. Percy thought he would recognize him but he couldn't point out who the man was. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He also had a beard. "He wants to talk to you. And . . . . He wants to talk to you at the dock." There was dock at the lake from what Percy had seen a while ago.

Percy frowned, but nodded. "Okay. I will do that." Once the register guy had placed his food on the tray, Percy took it and gave Prythe and Reyna their food before walking over to Beard man. He smiled. "Hello. Do I know you? You look familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue but . . . it's just not there; you know? "

The bearded man smirked. "I honestly don't know how THAT feels. Though, I thought you would have known who I am. But now matter." He shrugged. "Hera took away your memory so I guess that includes who I am. Your memory had to disappear before you started your expedition. Oh, I'll just get to the point. I am Poseidon. Your father."


	27. Chapter 27: Funny storynext chpater

Annabeth P.O.V.

Annabeth sat down on the soft, moist sand that lay and the beach. She ran her fingers through it, remembering how she and Percy had done it so many countless times. She sighed and looked out into the setting sun. It was turning the sky a beautiful scarlet pink tinted with purple and orange streaks. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the last date she was on with Percy, a few months back.

"Hey there Wise girl." A voice jolted Annabeth from her thoughts.

"Don't call me that Grover. Only Percy was allowed to use that nickname. Even though it was never a good one." She said without turning to face him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grover sit down beside her.

"You used 'was'." Grover noticed.

Annabeth ignored him. "Why are you even here?"

Grover chuckled. "You've been down lately so I decided to tell you about my weird experience from this afternoon."

"Then get on with it."

Grover sighed. "Well, it went like this . . . . "

**G2g guys! Will post the next chapter soon!oh, won't post a new chapter tomorrow. Well i might but probably not.**


	28. Chapter 28:Grover and the two Junipers

Grover P.O.V.

I was walking in the woods, looking for Juniper when the sight of fresh berries caught my eye. It was a juniper tree. My favourite. Though, at the time, I didn't know that this WASN'T Juniper's tree. Juniper's tree was on the OTHER side of the clearing. I didn't stop to think about it and just as I picked one, a wood nymph appeared-looking just like Juniper but not quite- and she looked mad.

"Hey!" she had half-screamed and half-growled_. Some wood nymph_. I had thought. "Could you NOT pick MY berries? Who do you think you are?"

I took a step back. "Well, Juniper let's me have some of her berries."

The wood nymph huffed. "I'M JUNPIER!" She screamed.

"But you don't sound like Juniper. Or act like her."

Yet again, she huffed. "All Juniper trees are called Juniper! Who do you think you are?"

"Grover?" I answered cheekily.

"You- urg!" She suddenly grabbed the nearest stick and swung at him.

Grover quickly ducked before jumping back up again only to stop as Juniper –his Juniper- appeared right in front of him. "What are you doing?" She asked before realizing that the other Juniper had a murderous look in her eyes as she advanced onto Grover with a skinny stick.

"Juniper?" Juniper called.

The other Juniper stopped. She sighed in relief. "Juniper. Your here! Finally! Could you tell this goat to lay off of my tree?"

My Juniper sighed. "Yes yes of course I will." Then she turned to me. "Grover. How many times do i have to tell you that only I allow you to eat berries from my tree?"

"But I thought that was your tree." I protested.

My Juniper sighed. "Well it's not."

Annabeth smiled. "Funny. Maybe you should put a sign on Juniper's tree so you know which one is which."

Grover smiled too. "Which Juniper?" They both broke out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29: Confession

**Percy P.O.V.**

"My. . . . Father?"

I stared in disbelief at the bearded man. "My Father?" I repeated.

Poseidon nodded. But I don't know why he nodded so sadly. It was like. . . . he was guilty of something "I'm your father Percy. Believe it or not."

Reyna came up to me. "Hey. Do you want your-" She broke off when she saw Poseidon. "Percy." She said in a shaky voice. "Is that. . . .Neptune?"

Percy nodded. "I don't know what's with this Neptune business but yes, he's Poseidon."

Reyna's eyes grew as big as a dinner plate. "The prophecy." She whispered. She quickly straightened up. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lord. . . Poseidon." To Percy, it sounded like it was the first time she had pronounced the word Poseidon. She held out her hand to shake. Poseidon hesitated before pushing her hand away. "It's alright daughter of Apollo. There's no need to do the formal gesture thing."

Reyna quickly nodded. "Okay."

"Would you rather see me in my Roman form dear?"

Reyna paled. "Your Roman form?"

Poseidon smiled. "I'm in my favourite form right now-in my Greek form."

Reyna shook her head. "No, no sir. That's fine Lord. . . Poseidon."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "My my. You do know that Bacchus is planning something interesting for your quest right? I think its part of the prophecy. The prophecy received at camp."

Reyna paled even more before quickly turning and heading over to the booth where Prythe sat, eating her hamburger.

**Piper P.O.V.**

"Jason." Piper tapped him on his shoulder.

"What? Oh, Piper!" He turned around from where he sat on The Rock. His smile immediately turned into a concerned frown. "What's the matter? You look like you want to tell me something that I really don't want to hear."

Piper smiled sadly. "Yes. You've got that all right. And way to close to the truth."

"What is it then ?"

"I. . . . I want to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

**Sorry that this is short yet again. I'm absolutely very very busy this weekend, party, volleyball tournament, coaches seminer, many many things to do. I'll try to post a story on Sunday. See ya! Review! Give me some ideas PLEASE!**


	30. Chapter 30: Flashback time

**Percy P.O.V.**

"So . . . "Poseidon cleared his throat. "How did you get to Camp SPQR?"

Percy thought about it. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him like a wave. "It all started when I woke up on a beach . . . "

**Ooooooooooooooo**

I woke up on a beach. I had no clue why I was there or why I was sleeping on a beach. With a jolt, I realized something. I didn't remember who I was where I used to live or what I had ate the night before. Well, let's change that. I didn't remember ANYTHING. Not a thing. Except . . . my name. Percy Jackson. Ya. That's right. Percy Jackson.

As I stood up I felt a tingle in my arms. It was as if. . . . I was on enemy ground. Sooner than I would know I would learn I was too close to the truth.

Suddenly the bushes rustled behind me. I whipped around and found myself face-to-face with a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. She stood with her knife drawn and chin up. I took a few steps back. I reached into my pocket and found a pen, some Kleenex and a few candy wrappers. I instinctively pulled out my pen without realizing it and took of the cap. Out sprang a 3-foot bronze blade. The brown haired girl growled but lunged, whipping her knife around in a circle. I ducked, swung my sword at her legs and rolled backwards. The girl jumped up and stabbed her knife down but I swung my sword at her knife, twisted it around so that it fell out of her hands. I quickly stood up and knelt on top of her.

She growled again. "You don't fight the way I know." She muttered from underneath him.

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

I shivered. Poseidon raised his eyebrows. "It sounds as if you fought well. But those fighting skills will need some help in the future." As I frowned, Poseidon flicked his hand and on his palm appeared a small white orb the size of a dime. "Here. Rub the stone in times of need, and I will come to your aid. You'll need my help to fight the giants."

"What giants?" I asked, taking the small orb. I starred at the orb, knowing that I'll lose it very soon.

"That I cannot tell you. But, you will have no need to continue your quest. And don't worry. The orb will always be in your pocket." He said, noticing my discomfort.

"But why? The prophecy hasn't been completed."

Poseidon laughed. "It has been completed now. Go back to Camp SPQR. Camp Half-Blood is ready."

And with that, he turned into a sea breeze and blew out the door of the Burger King.


	31. Chapter 31: I'm leaving

**Jason P.O.V.**

Jason starred at Piper in horror. "But why?"

"I want to go back because I just don't fit in here. This is Roman style, and I'm used to the Greek methods. Many campers hate me or haven't even said hello to me once since I've been here. I just can't stand it here."

Jason took a step forward. "It's only been a week! Maybe they will-"

"Jason, no. No they won't. If they did like me, they would have done many things to make me feel welcome."

"But this is a different camp then Camp Half-Blood! Camp SPQR is a training camp. We train. Hard. Every single day. And we're Roman. We work together more and we are more furious in battle than Greek. We're supposed to be like this to new campers."

Piper crossed her arms. "Well, I don't like you're ways. I like and would love to stick to the way I was taught how to fight."

"But-"

"No. I'm leaving."

"I won't get to see you then if you leave."

Piper looked pained. "I know. But Reyna loves you. It should stay that way."

Jason sighed. "When?"

"Two days time. I'll speak to Chiron right away."

**Piper P.O.V.**

"Chiron, I'm coming home."

Chiron looked puzzled through the Iris message. "You're coming home? But why?"

"I don't fit in here."

"But-"

"I'm coming home."

"There's no need to though."

"Why?"

"Because once Percy comes back, we're going to Greece."

**Sorry guys for the wait. I've been really sick and busy.**


	32. Chapter 32: Last time

Leo P.O.V.

"Is it an okay go?"

"Yes. Iris message camp every time you've got. We can send anything you need if you need our help."

"Okay."

"Okay. Final fun down Leo. What are you doing?"

"Pick up Reyna, Percy and Prythe and then come back here for a night. Set sail the next morning at dawn."

"Good job. Get some rest. You'll need it."

Leo nodded to Chiron. Thank you. He mouthed.

Piper P.O.V.

I held back tears as I packed. 'Last time here.' She thought.

One of the girls in my cabin walked in. "He's on hold Piper."

"Tell him to hold on a sec."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad, I've called you to say. . . Good-bye."

"Where are you going that you can't talk to me anymore?"

"Aw. . . Away. I can't tell you. Neither can Megan."

"Well, when am I going to see you next?"

"I. . . I don't know dad. I don't know."


	33. Chapter 33: Ideas or no chpater 34!

**Okay guys. I'm run dry of ideas. So if you want to see the next chapter your gonna have to send me ideas! And quick! That's the deal. K? I NEED IDEAS!**

**Poseidon P.O.V.**

All of the Olympians looked uneasy. Why? Zeus and Poseidon were fighting. Again.

"But Zeus, brother! I HAD to see him! Percy and Jason are our only hope!"

"But you broke my law. I should banish you as a god for doing so. But you didn't do it greatly. So I cannot."

"You would do the same thing!"

Zeus looked away from Poseidon. "I know."

"I did it for our sake. The summer solstice is coming up and that's when Gaea plans on waking. I needed to warn him! Why did you even make that rule?"

Suddenly there was complete silence. "What rule?" Zeus growled.

"The one where you told us never to visit our child let alone talk to them."

Zeus hesitated. "I heard a voice in my head. . . "

Poseidon stood in silence while his brother told his story.


	34. Chapter 34: Nothing to do

**Okay. This chapter goes into the thanks of TheherosofOlympus who gave me the idea of this chapter. I don't think I will do Zeus's flashback because it's pretty much the same as Lupa's. So I need more Ideas! IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS!**

**Thalia P.O.V.**

"Jason is going to Greece in two days, My Lady. The hunters are sick of being at camp. What should I do?"

Artemis looked troubled through the Iris message. "I don't know. The most you could do is clear monsters from Jason's path but they're taking the sea and air. There isn't much to do."

"No monsters to go after?"

"No lieutenant. None."

Thalia sighed. "What about Lupa's enemy? The wolf king?"

"I guess you could track him down but he is immortal. What could you do to defeat him?"

"Doesn't he have a palace or something? Maybe we could destroy that."

"That would do. He'd make a new one though."

"That's the most we can do though Artemis. We're on it."

Thalia slashed her hand through the mist and disconnected the Iris-message. She turned around from where she stood in the bathroom in the Artemis cabin. The rest of the hunters were either on the beds talking or at the archery lane, practicing.

"Okay, girls," Thalia said to the remaining girls in the cabin. "Artemis has nothing for us to do. So we're stuck here at Camp Half-Blood. Unless you want to go burn down the Wolf King's palace." The Hunters immediately jumped to their feet. "Let's burn down a palace!" Phoebe shouted.

"Ya!" the other girls shouted.

"Then let's get going! Start packing!"


	35. Chapter 35: A broken figure

**Ideas! More More More Ideas! Please!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I cast a glance at Reyna and Prythe. "You guys . . . could you stay here for a moment?"

They both nodded and I thought I saw a look of understanding pass between them. I walked quickly over to Leo who was on the starboard of the now finished Argo 11. "Leo, could you wait one second please?" Leo nodded.

At that moment, I felt the breeze blow quicker. "I'll be back." I reassured my friends and quickly ran as fast as I could to the beach. I had promised Tyson to say good-bye.

There, lying silently on the beach was a broken figure. The poor creature's back was snapped in half, making the lone body look disconnected. I stifled a sob and I reached out to touch his beautiful mane once more. Rainbow did not move an inch. His body shimmered before falling into dust and blowing away in the breeze. Rainbow, Tyson's noble sea stead and best friend, was gone.

**Tyson P.O.V.**

"Rainbow is . . . gone?"

"Ya buddy."

Tyson sniffed and forced down a cry of pain. He managed to get out, "How'd it . . . happen?"

"A sea monster in the ocean found him. Rainbow tried to fight back but the sea monster was too big for him to handle. The attack happened on the beach at Camp SPQR. I'm sorry Tyson, but as soon as I found him, he was badly hurt. He just blew into dust a few moments ago."

Tyson nodded, wiping a tear away with his big hand. "It's okay brother. It's okay." Brightening up a bit, "When are you leaving for big state?"

"Now, Tyson. I'm leaving right now."

Tyson smiled weakly. "Have fun! Kill some monsters for me brother!"

"I will." And with that, Percy wiped his hand through the mist and Tyson lost connection to his big brother. _'Rainbow.'_ Tyson thought before turning to his troops.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Don't expect much over the holidays though! :) **


	36. Chapter 36: Two girls, one boy

**Jason P.O.V.**

"Reyna, Could you please talk to me?" Jason peered into the Apollo tent.

"No" Came the reply.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . well, you should know!"

"No I don't!"

"then you should get glasses."

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes. "Could you at least get out of there? We're leaving for Camp Half-Blood as soon as you come out of there."

He heard movement in the tent followed by the sound of scuffing around. He moved back from the tent flap as Reyna appeared with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Came her blunt reply.

Jason sighed and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. "Leave me alone."

"Reyna-"

"Don't Reyna me!" She was practically shouting without turning around. "You're the one who broke a promise!"

Jason stopped suddenly. "What promise?" He asked in a small but soft voice.

"I'll tell you later."

"But-"

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER!"

**Percy P.O.V.**

Percy blinked back tears as he walked up the hill. He caught sight of some campers fighting sword-to-sword and some other sharpening and cleaning their knifes. He caught sight of Reyna stomping madly towards the Argo 11 with Jason quietly following behind. He ran up to Jason.

"Girl trouble?"

"Uh huh."

"Need help?"

Jason shook his head silently.

"You sure?"

Jason nodded.

"Where's Piper?"

Jason pointed towards the big golden metal ship.

"You still with her?"

Jason shook his head.

"Argument?"

Jason nodded.

By now, I felt like I was a therapist with what he was doing to me. I ask a question, he nods. Ask another, he shakes his head. And it kept going like that until we climbed aboard the ship.

"What you need to do is to console her. Reyna or Piper. I know your history. You know mine. It's time we learnt from each other."

**Big thanks to Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face who thought of the idea in the Jason P.O.V. though it sort of still goes on in the Percy POV. I didn't get too brood with it although I know what might happen next but I need another chapter before I can place it. If you could, send in some Ideas! IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!**


	37. Chapter 37:The wrong guy

**Percy P.O.V.**

I leaned against the bench, looking outwards from the Argo 11, looking out at the clouds. I was NOT comfortable. I was tensed all over and I felt like pulling out my hair. But, I also felt relaxed at the same time. After all, I was on a flying boat.

My mind drifted off to what I had down this past year at Camp SPQR. Bobby falling into the lake, me saving him, the camp soon realized I was the son of Poseidon as soon as I dragged Bobby from the lake, me completely dry like the sun while poor Bobby was soaked to his skin. I also remembered when Reyna had first fought me; she soon understood that I was invulnerable. There was also the time when Lupa had tested me to see if I was worth the trouble to keep at this camp. Battling the drakon without Riptide had been as hard as when I had my first vision of the past. There was also times when-

"Hey, Percy." Reyna's voice jolted me from my thoughts.

I turn my head towards were she stood on the deck. I pat the spot next to me. "Come and sit."

She nods before sitting down in a hunched position. I turn to her. "So . . –"

"Percy."

"Yes?"

She hesitates as if she didn't know what to say. "Does Jason love me?"

My eyes widen. My mouth drops but I quickly close it. Never in my life did I expect THAT to be asked. And from Reyna? Reyna, the girl that almost killed me, ask if her ex-boyfriend still loved her. Yikes. "Ummmm. . . "I suddenly feel like I should dive overboard. "Maybe? I don't know Reyna. You're asking the wrong guy."

"Oh. . . " Reyna looked lost for a second.

"but Piper and Jason got into a fight earlier today. If that helps anything. Maybe you should try to comfort him not . . . kill him?"

Reyna suddenly perked up. "Thanks Percy!

As she sprinted down the deck, she tossed her last words over her shoulder. "You know, I always thought you were different. You are. In a good way."


	38. Chapter 38: Athena vs Ares

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

Percy looked up from where he came down from the flying ship. Reyna was behind him with a look in her eyes that Annabeth thought she was kidding herself.

"Annabeth!" Percy jumped down the ramp and pelted toward her. He hugged her quickly before putting his hands on her shoulders. Ohhhh. I thought. "I missed you1"

"Me too! Since we'll still be here tonight, we're playing Capture the flag. So round up Prythe and Reyna. Their joining our side."

"Athena and . . . "

"Ares."

"So . . . "

"Probably on my side with Apollo and Mr. D's kids."

"Okay. I'll round'em up!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Pretty busy. G2G.**


	39. Chapter 39:Let's Play!

Annabeth POV

"Reyna, Prythe?" The two half-bloods turned around to Annabeth. Reyna had a devilish look in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as Annabeth spoke. Hummm. Annabeth thought. Enemy maybe?

"Yes?" Reyna spoke. Her voice was a bit icy as if Annabeth did something very wrong.

"We have Capture the Flag tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Prythe gasped. "You guys play Capture the Flag too? We'd love to-" Reyna slapped her hand across Prythe's mouth. Reyna shot Annabeth a glance. "We'd love to play."

Annabeth frowned but said, "Okay. Prythe, I can show you your cabin and I'll send an Apollo camper to show you yours Reyna."

Reyna was about to say something but Prythe shoved in front of her. "Let's go."

00000000000000000000

"Prythe, I want you and Will to guard the flag. Reyna, I want you undercover so they only think there's two of them. Harley, I want you on the other side of the rock, hiding apposite to Reyna." Annabeth gave many other orders but she kept an eye on Reyna the whole time. She finally made up the border patrol and the lead ins. When she was done, she whistled clear into the woods, a sign that her team was ready.

In the distance, she heard another whistle. "Ready!" She yelled. Suddenly, a conch shell blew. Her team charged into the bushes. And the game was on.

**Ideas for what might happen in the game! I've got a few, but it's not enough!**


	40. Chapter 40: Capture the Flag

Percy P.O.V.

I ran on, right through bushes dodging trees, right towards the creek. As soon as it came in sight, I ducked behind the nearest bramble bush and peeked over the top. I immediately ducked back behind the bramble.

_Clarisse. _

I tip-toed from out of the bush and headed towards a next when a heard the bushes behind me rattle. I cursed in Ancient Greek. I was shocked as I turned to see who it was.

"Reyna, you're supposed to be guarding the flag!"

"Not on my watch." She growled to me. She jumped over the creek, alerting Clarisse, and soon causing them to both fight. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing that many warriors would be heading towards them now.

_Great. I thought. Am I supposed to save her now? Who's going to take the flag then?_

The air shimmered beside me without me knowing and Annabeth came in view. "I knew she would do that." She muttered, scaring me half to death. "She just ruined the whole plan! Wasn't she listening?"

I turned to her. "Next time, ring a bell or something because you just scared me! And aren't you the one guarding the borders?"

As soon as I said that, I knew I was completely dumb. "What do you think I'm doing here, Seaweed Brain! I AM guarding the borders! Gosh, do guys know ANYTHING these days?"

"Sure we do. What do you think I'm still here, ALIVE." I joked.

She elbowed me back in return. "I'll help Reyna (sadly), you go around us. There's a path there somewhere. You'll find it. I went invisible over the border to see the defence. Not much planning they did. There's a path a made so at the end of it, is the flag. You won't be seen if you be quiet. Make sure the campers defending it aren't looking at it."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's split."

_And with that, Percy hared away leaving poor Annabeth to help Reyna._

00000000

Percy crept behind the half-bloods who were guarding the flag. Don't hear or I'll be dead. I thought anxiously.

I waited until both guards had turned away before making my move. I slowly reached my hand out and quickly pulled the flag and made a run for it.

"Hey!" I heard distantly. "Where's the flag!"

I was 10 yards from the creek, 10 yards from winning, when Clarisse burst from the bushes in front of me. Oh come on! I thought in exasperation.

"Come here Prissy." She growled, waving her new spear at me. "Give me the flag."

"No way." I said smartly, stepping away from her swings. "Why would I do that?"

"Percy." I heard Annabeth's whisper very close to my ear. "Give me the flag. Fight Clarisse. Distract her."

I hesitated for a moment when Clarisse snarled again."Listen to that. Sounds like my team got your flag."

I strained to hear and I could hear the tromping of feet. A blue flag flinted through the bush. "Here." I said to Clarisse, holding out the flag. "Take it."

As the daughter of Ares reached out for it, the flag suddenly was ripped out of my hands and flew towards the creek.

"Go Annabeth!" I yelled, racing towards the flag.

Clarisse looked dumb-founded for a moment before snarling again. "Just you want Prissy. Just you wait."

Annabeth's Yankees hat flew off her head as she jumped across the creek, making her body visible once more. The Blue team raced through the woods cheering and yelling to Annabeth. The flag changed from blue to gray, with an owl head in the middle.

I ran up to Annabeth, pushing through her siblings, and hugged her. "You did great!" I said to her.

"You did too. Followed my plans this time, eh?"

"Looks like it."

She laughed. "Yup. Maybe we can compromise."

"How can we compromise Capture the Flag?"

She smiled. "Like this." She stomped the flag on the ground and the flag suddenly changed. The gray back round was still there but in the middle was a gray trident.

I starred in amazement at her. "How'd you managed that? Won't your mom be mad?"

"Nope. But she will now."

And that moment, she kissed full on the lips. The crowd grew louder after that.

Must remember: This moment.


	41. Chapter 41: The End

Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll continue the story. I WILL do a small/short story for you on what happens next.

**Almost a week on the boat in the sea.**

**Land in Greece.**

"_Annabeth wake up"_

"_Why should I wake up?" She grumbles_.

"_Because we've landed!"_

**Touring the streets for monsters.**

"_Wait, that lady doesn't HAVE skin!"_

_**One month later.**_

"_Annabeth! Get over here before you get sucked in!" Percy screamed._

_*~ "Piper!" Jason yells franticly. "Don't do it! You're going to die!"_

_I know. _Piper thinks sadly_. That's why I was chosen. To die. I've always loved you Jason. I always have._

_*"Jason." Piper barely whispers. "Your time is short. Spend it wisely." And with that thought, she takes her final breath. Daughter of famous Tristan Mclean, was dead._

**I, Moondapple18, I'm very sorry to end this journey. But I just might make a sequel of the short story I just told you. So please stay tuned!**


	42. Coming Back Fulltime!

Hey guys! Your all messaging me why i stopped the story. well, it's coming back! After spring break, i'll be submitting a new story called, _.(it's a surpise!)

So hold on PJO fans cause' I'm coming back with new ideas!(and lots of time on my side!)


	43. The final Attempt

Just letting you know that the suquel has now been published. It's called, The Final Attempt. Note: Please do not steal anything that I write or publish. and i myself do not own ANY PJO charators.


End file.
